This invention relates generally to mechanical couplers and is particularly directed to a quick disconnect coupler which may be locked in either the engaged or disengaged configuration.
Mechanical couplers for connecting first and second structures come in a variety of forms. These couplers should ideally be inexpensive, easily engaged and disengaged, and safe as well as reliable. The present invention provides all of the aforementioned characteristics in a quick disconnect mechanical coupler which can be securely locked in both the engaged and disengaged configurations in providing safe, strong, and secure mechanical coupling and which requires only one hand for connecting and disconnecting.